Tetsuko
by Caramel-Deer
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Gajeel and Levy meet an orphan on one of their missions, and decide to take care of her. Sorry . Apparently i'm out of ideas on this one.
1. Beg

Hi! It's HG12

Okay, there is my first multi chapter, hopefully i'll keep going on with it.

* * *

><p>It was one of the most tiring missions He ever experienced, and his one-time partner, Levy, doubled that. Gajeel Redfox fell like a stone on his bed in the temporary rented room in a hotel in the city… the mission was supposed to be in (He lost the name) ,and the bookworm seemed to do just the same, both letting out a deep sigh of approval.<p>

"…Remind me what just happened."

"We took that mission to exterminate demons in an ancient library."

"And we did that."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"…Why did we took such a job?"

"Ten million for each of us?"

"Och… And why with you?"

"Lily do stuff for Shagotte, you needed a partner, huge library… Come on, let me check how hard did the stone one hit you in that empty head."

"Hey… There's three of you here now!"

"Choose one and thank her for dragging your butt over here."

"I'll take the middle one, then."

There was a chuckle and sounds of opening first aid kit as the tiny Script mage treated and bandaged slowly head of the Iron dragon. Not so Iron actually, because after that hit he was like a big, black, warm dog that couldn't even stand pain in his head and decided to grab her and hug her poor, tired well being. She would have let him actually, but the fact that she laid her ice bag aside few minutes earlier didn't went unnoticed and a fire started raging in her head, making her hiss in pain.

"No, Gajeel, let me go, It hurts."

"But-"

She gave him a look and fled from his grasp to collect her thoughts (and put the ice bag on her head to ease the pain). "We're going to rest, and don't try anything stupid. You're not even coming with a sharp reply to my statements, and that means you're not in the right mind. Sorry."

"Okay." He answered simply, and Levy, after asking herself few questions to check her own sanity, laid on the bed, now wanting nothing more than just to sleep peacefully. Quiet snores to her right informed her, that her partner wanted just as much.

* * *

><p>Waking up was horrible. The pain subdued, but it was still at the back of his head, and he would deal with it for a while, too. Gajeel lazily sat up on his bed and felt immediate pull forward as his miserable life flashed before his eyes. He landed on the ground with an unmanly (He spend too much time around Elfman, it seemed.) yelp and received a face first to the floor, waking up bookworm with a mouthful of well picked curses seconds later.<p>

"Gajeel? What's wrong?"

"I have no fucking idea, Shorty, ask the floor that visited my face for no particular reason." He mumbled, shakily getting back on his bed and looking at the wooden victim with a death glare.

Script mage giggled and made her way to him, checking his head again. "It looks much better now. You'll be fighting with Natsu in a short time, I promise."

"You mean kicking his ass."

"Exactly. I'll make some tea and after we'll get ready we'll go to the mayor to receive our money."

"Fine." He said quietly, watching her go to make the said tea, morning sunshine reflecting in her untied hair. She looked really pretty.

He shook his head fiercely, dizziness overwhelming, but he didn't care. He could hug her. He could take missions with her and talk to her. Drink tea with her. But like hell he was thinking that the night with the tropical storm REALLY changed something between them, other than friendship.

But he did think that way, and then he was hating himself for being such an idiot. There was no way, _no way_, that it would. Even if he wanted. Even if he would admit that he liked her more than his cat, than anybody else. She wouldn't possibly feel that way.

But seeing her radiant smile minutes later when she came back with two steaming cups of tea made up for it. Even if she wasn't interested in him like he did in her… But gave him sometimes that smile… it made him really happy. So he smiled back.

Little did he knew, when he smiled Levy felt a wave of happiness and smiled even more.

And because they were idiots, they grinned like idiots.

Idiots with badass tea.

* * *

><p>"And here's the mayor's house." Pointed a woman they asked for directions with a smile. She was a bit shaken by sight of Fairy Tail mages, but who wouldn't be after seeing Gajeel casually eating steel gears like they were nothing but popcorn.<p>

Mayor's house was something that the Iron dragon hated. It was giant, filled with pretty, useless, fragile, and damn expensive stuff you had to pay for, people inside looked like girls and were so **damn** official. He didn't fit there, so like hell he was going to enter that torture chamber. He told Levy he was going to wait outside and pushed her in direction of servants before she could protest.

He could see her glaring as they greeted her and led her inside. He didn't care tough, leaning against the giant gate and sighing peacefully at the cool touch of stone against his head.

He didn't knew how much time did he spent there, maybe twenty minutes. Then he got bored. Official meetings could take hours, he experienced it himself, and decided to explore the city a little. If he got lost he would just ask for directions.

At first he walked down the street with many expensive lanterns and giant, white buildings with disgustingly beautiful gardens. Servants were running after rich ladies and their puppies, ready to fulfill any orders. Little girls in frilly pink dresses were throwing a ball to each other, laughing with their high pitched voices. He thought of bunny chick and briefly wondered if they were doing it for purpose, but shrugged and continued walking, a beautiful view of the city appearing before his eyes.

Now it was more like his world. Dirty cobblestones, bars, shops and crowds. He loved them, actually. They were his home for a long time before he met Metalicana. He relaxed and started walking faster, observing the people above their heads.

"Fresh apples! The price is down until afternoon!"

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back, Byron!"

"Ach, Mrs Smith, good morning! Have you perhaps heard what did Janette's husband did two days ago?..."

The sounds of city reminded him of his childhood. It wasn't really that bad. He was an orphan, yes, and a human too, but he was smart and fast. And he had friends, too. They played with sticks and shared the food they stole, and he would be some kind of Robin Hood if dad wouldn't find him lost in nearby forest and took him. He always dreamed to be like that idiot in green clothes when he was a kid.

Maybe he was just remembering his childhood with a pair of pink glasses. He was lonely and hungry back then, too, and if he was caught he would get beaten up. But it was his childhood, and people tended to remember that time like it was the best.

But what would happen if some kind, pretty lady found him like it happened with Jack, and took him in, teached him, allowed him to work and loved him? Maybe his life would have been completely different by now?

But then he wouldn't be a respected, powerful dragonslayer. He wouldn't have met Salamander, or kid, or Lily. Or Fairy Tail. Or _her. Levy._

…So would it be really that better?

Something tugged softly at his coat, and he looked around to find what it was. He saw only people rushing around to avoid his gaze, and relaxed. Whatever this was, must have been an accident.

But then the tug repeated, and he looked down, to find himself staring at a small person. A really small person, and a girl actually.

She must have been five, but she was really thin and dirty that he ignored her. She had long, tangled, uncut red hair that covered half of her face and looked at him with one yellow eye. She was gripping the edge of his dirty coat like it was something absurdly precious.

"H-Hello?" She said in a really small voice, that sounded like she wanted to cry. "H-Have you got anything to eat?"

He gaped at her. At her horribly pale face, contrast of her hair and that eye shimmering with unshed tears. She smelled like unending fear, dirt and misery. And like blood. She had a cut on her back.

"What?"

"It can be really anything…" The girl wobbled. "Just anything."

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled sadly, looking down. Gajeel suddenly felt like he was talking to a really old person.

"I am… _No one_."

And then she collapsed, and he barely managed to catch her, feeling each of her ribs tough her clothes. She started shaking and hyperventilating, her eye closed and face even paler, if it was possible.

Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…_

The crowd shifted as he roared to move out of the way, the usual chatter fading at the image of a very, very pissed off monster with a doll on his arms. The doll was gasping like a fish without water, but nobody saw it, because Iron dragon took off as fast as he could.

Levy won't find him near the gates. Too bad, but he had different problems now.

And those problems were a dying girl and that weird feeling of responsibility... And what the hell 'I am no one' could possibly mean?

If he wouldn't go faster, he might perhaps never find out. And he wanted. He wanted badly.

Because that girl reminded him so much of himself that it _hurt him_ on the inside.

* * *

><p>Yes, like i said earlier, this is going to be a multi chapter :D<p>

I can't say anything bout the plot now, but i hope you liked the begening. I have next chapter in my head now, and i'll give myself two days of break and start writing.

Also i would like to apologise for any grammar or interpunctional mistake, English isn't my first language.

Thank you for all your revievs for my earlier stories, i hope this one will get some as well.

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	2. Needle

Here's next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>"So you ran with her up here?" Levy asked quietly, tracing a line on the hospital's window with her finger. On the other side was a room, in the centre of the room – a bed and life checking machines(AN:?), and on the bed – the little kid whose life he supposedly saved few hours ago.

She wasn't surprised to find Gajeel in this particular hospital. They exited it two days ago, almost completely healed, thanks to the professionalism of the doctors who took the situation seriously. When the Iron dragon run in with that girl, they just asked when did she fainted and what does Gajeel think about her state. And then she was put on the bed with all those machines to help her.

"Yes. And you found me, like always." He responded silently, standing next to her and watching the girl breathe steadily. He was more than relieved when the doctors told him she was going to be fine.

Levy giggled. When she exited the mayor's house and found him missing, she asked about Iron dragon's whereabouts and was quickly informed that he run with a dying kid to one of the hospitals. At first she was shocked, but the view of a little fragile person over there was now more concerning than suprising.

They were waiting outside for her to wake up, even though visiting hours were long gone. Ms Blizzard, a doctor, asked if they were parents (denial), than family (denial), than friends (denial). When doctor started wondering what to do then, Gajeel said not to even bother with calling anyone, because she was an orphan, and a beggar. Upon receiving a surprised look he explained that little kids smell like themselves and their parents who look after them all the time. And she smelled like nothing but herself. Faintly, too.

The three of them were then wondering what will happen to that girl. Going on streets in such a state? No way. She wouldn't live down three days. Staying here? She couldn't just be in hospital forever. A family? She didn't have any. And getting a new one in such bad times… Was a miracle.

* * *

><p>Was she dead? If she was dead, it was a nice. She was warm, and the painful feeling at the back was gone, too.<p>

And then she felt the needle in her right hand and she thought that death wasn't fine anymore. So she opened her eyes, hoping she would be alive if she does that.

And she saw a room. A hospital room, she guessed. It was really white, and had a beeping machines next to her… bed.

She was in a bed. A real bed. It had a blanket and a pillow. And it was warm. She felt like she could jump with happiness just at the thought of a bed, and now she was so happy she couldn't breathe. Maybe if she'll look around she'll find someone that brought her to this amazing place and thank him…

But not the way she thanked people who gave her money, just her own way. She'll hug this person and will ask if he'll let her have that bed… She looked around.

And then she found three people talking behind a window. A funny window, because who needed windows in a house? Adults were weird sometimes… She looked closer and suddenly remembered the man that she begged. He was scary before, but now, compared to the other two, he was enormous. She should get a prize for her courage to ask. He also had a lot of piercings, and they were shining in the light, and a black mane. He resembled her of a lion with it. Lions were scary.

The other person was a girl so pretty she was scared to look at her, or she would disappear. She had long, blue hair, brown eyes and looked like an angel. And her dress was pretty, too. It was orange and looked similar to her headband. She looked really worried, however. The third person was a doctor with gray beard and mustache. He wore a white coat and looked funny. The girl stood on her elbows to see if there was more people around, and suddenly the needle moved, causing her to shout in pain. She hated needles!

The three saw her and quickly run inside to help her, the doctor taking the needle out of her hand.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the bed with arms crossed and a pout. Adults were unfair. They took the needle out to put it in her other hand! And now one of her hands hurt and was bleeding when she outstretched it, and the other was pierced.<p>

"That's not fair." She mumbled to her feet. The scary man, Gajeel, shrugged.

"You shouldn't move around. And that needle is helping you, just like I did earlier, and I want thanks, by the way."

She looked at him seriously. "Are you the one that brought me to that bed?"

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't hug you like this." His face was really surprised. How did it came he didn't understood?

She had to explain the comfort of a bed and her thankfulness to him and also, that she couldn't move because of the needle. His face was more and more surprised, and the girl, Levy, told him he doesn't understand kids and their thinking. So she did? She was so cool!

"Anyway." She turned to her with a pretty smile. "What's your name? Tell me about yourself."

"Okay. I have no home, I'm seven years old, I'm smart and annoying, and I didn't wanted to beg until I had that weird feeling in my chest that wanted me to sleep."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"It's simple." Her face fell. "I don't have one. I'm no one."

They looked at her strangely. Were they going to make fun from her because of that? She didn't wanted them to make fun of her! She told them that.

"We didn't mean to be rude!" Said Levy quickly. "It's just… weird. And no, you're not weird!" She added, seeing the hurt look on child's face. "But you should have a name."

"Then find me one." Answered the six year old. "Something cool. I always wanted to have a cool name."

Levy opened her mouth to say that it wasn't their thing to name some unknown child when Gajeel put his hand on her mouth and grinned.

"Tetsuko will do fine."

She looked at him with eyes that said 'You're absurd and insane!', and licked his hand so he let her go, cursing and wiping it against his black coat.

"Gajeel! You just gave some random kid a name 'Iron' with a suffix reserved for girls? What the hell!"

"I like iron, and I like her. It's the only option."

"I like it!" Shouted Tetsuko, raising her small hands to silence them successfully.

And then they were, A proud dragon slayer, an Iron girl, and a bookworm face palming at the stupidy of the situation. The doctor went unnoticed to his other patients, muttering something about 'weird guilds and it's weird members'.

* * *

><p>The next day was a little weird for Levy. She woke up in an hotel room, told Gajeel to get up, and told him that tea will be drank at the hospital, like they promised Tetsuko. They went to a nearby shop to buy some stuff, and when they were on the way to the white building they had sweets, a hair brush, soap and were chatting about the redhead.<p>

Tetsuko gave a cry of happiness when she saw them come back like they promised. She wasn't blocked by needles and she felt loads better now, and when they sat down she started talking like a machine about the amazing places she found in the hospital (the lady in the shop let her have a lollipop – it was best thing she ever ate!), and they found themselves listening with interest.

Levy than went with the child to a public bathhouse after declaring she'll try to brush Redhead's hair, leaving Gajeel alone.

His face fell immediately, as a doctor approached him.

"Ms. Redfox?"

"Yes." He sighed, already feeling this wasn't going to be a friendly talk.

"We highly appreciate that you help that girl…"

"Tetsuko."

"Yes. But there is a problem, and we all know that."

"Because we're leaving in two days." He muttered, looking at the young man in front of him. He had glasses and sandy hair. He looked pitifully.

"The child will be heartbroken. She really trusts you."

But he had good comments. Iron dragon couldn't find a comeback, so he just looked down.

"Let me think for a while, then."

"I'll be waiting for your suggestion, Ms Redfox." Said the doctor, bowing politely and leaving him alone in her room.

Asshole.

Gajeel put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. What should he do? What would the kid want?

Wants of the kid. The part that goes unnoticed for idiot adults when they solve serious stuff. A key to happiness.

Iron dragon sat on the kid's bed and wondered what would make a nameless orphan happy.

Name was a thing that overjoyed her. Tetsuko. Tough like iron.

She also liked the bed. So she must've been homeless. A house would do.

And a family. And food. And some hero she would want to be like. Somehow he found himself checking tough his own wants as a kid.

And then he got an idea.

_The guild._

Fairy Tail would be perfect, but… Did she had any magic? If she didn't, maybe they'll give her a shelter… Some of the members could take her in…

A member taking her in.

And then he decided. His dad took him in. He was gonna take her in. And just they try to say she can't stay with him.

* * *

><p>Levy and Tetsuko were making their way to the hospital. The girl was never so happy in her life. Levy said she was pretty!<p>

Now she looked at her reflection in the windows. Her waist long, red, wavy hair was flowing beside her in the gentle breeze, and her sharp yellow eyes were looking at her with great curiosity. She was wearing hospital clothes and shoes that were too big for her, and her body, even if washed, was pale and horribly skinny, but Levy said she was going to be really pretty if someone takes care of her.

"You're taking care of me!" She laughed happily, spinning around playfully. She didn't see her older friend's face fell a little, and she didn't saw it later, because Script mage covered it with a fake smile.

When they reached the hospital, Tetsuko shown her new bang and long hair to the nurses and turned around to see Gajeel approaching. He muttered a "Hi." And took the Script mage aside, starting to whisper quick words to her.

In her life Tetsuko didn't see someone change so suddenly. Levy seemed surprised at first, but then smiled, and later was really, really happy.

"Tetsu~chan!" She yelled happily."Come here!"

The redhead walked closer curiously. "What's wrong?"

"We were wandering what will happen to you later, and were concerned about you." Levy said quickly "And then Gajeel made a decision that is brilliant!"

"What decision?" Asked Tetsuko.

"You're going with us, kid. I'm going to sign you up to my surname and we'll live happily ever after." Came a gruff reply.

Tetsuko gaped.

This must have been a joke, right? They were making fun of her…

But when she looked again at them, they weren't laughing.

And then she screamed in happiness and hugged them as much as her short arms allowed.

She was happiest girl in the world.

She was Tetsuko Redfox.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in a day. I'm <em>amazing. (Both chapters are 2000 words each.)<em>

Also, in last chapter i said Tetsu looked like five years, and now i write she's seven. It's not a mistake. She's that thin.

Also, i hope i wasn't OOC. And sorry for grammar spellings. *bows*

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	3. Guild

Here's the new chapter, after two days. Hope you like it!

I do not own Fairy Tail (Mashima does), but i do own Tetsuko Redfox.

* * *

><p>Tetsuko decided she loved train rides. The rough sound of wheels jumping on the tracks, the feeling, the views that changed beside the windows and wind in your hair – she loved them. The seats were soft, so soft she could sleep on them like she was in a bed, and Levy and Gajeel made it even better, sitting across and chatting, and being there.<p>

Gajeel. He was somebody she could call her father, papa, or older brother if it was too embarrassing. Her family. She didn't really thought of her father being mostly gruff, scary, and calling her a 'kid', but a loving daddy who will do anything for her, but he was really fine in his own way. She was with him only two days, but she felt like she couldn't live without him anymore.

And Levy. She could call her a mommy, with that pretty smile and kindness to everybody, and it was a little true, since Levy agreed to help Gajeel with the task of being her caretaker.

Tetsuko saw the way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. Or they shared glances. There was obviously something between them.

Maybe Levy will be her mama sometime.

She smiled as the sunshine reflected in her red hair, warming up her bare shoulders and making her pretty yellow dress even more yellow. Because Gajeel and Levy had amount of money she couldn't imagine they went yesterday to a shop and brought a whole lot of dresses. She liked them. They were all white with some bright color and had pretty patterns on them. She liked especially the one she was wearing and the green one. Even if they were a little big. Levy said that when she'll eat properly they'll be perfect. So they also brought all kinds of yummy stuff with them.

In a short amount of time Tetsuko found out she loved eating, too. She was devouring happily everything they gave her, not because she was hungry, but more because she loved food.

And Gajeel was stuffing himself, too, but with metal. She wandered what would metal taste like.

"Tetsu~chan, do you know about magic?" Asked Levy, and the girl looked at her curiously, biting on Pocky.

"You mean all the flashy things that mages do? I saw some of this magic. A big, rude man suddenly got a sword from nowhere and started slicing everything around – I got that cut on my back because of it. It hurt and it wasn't nice."

There was a while of silence as the mages exchanged glances.

"Do you knew this man was using re-quip? A magic for holder type mages?" Started the Script mage, and upon receiving a blank stare from the child, explained her about magic, holder type mages, caster type magic, lost magic, Lacrima, and uncategorized magic.

"And what magic do you have?" Tetsu asked, and Levy smiled.

"Mine is Solid script. I write a word, and it becomes real." She answered, before writing a small 'Iron' in the air.

"And mine's dragon slayer magic. Iron dragon slayer magic." Added Gajeel, grabbing the script and chewing on it, ignoring loud protests from his right. "I eat iron. I change into iron." He outstretched a hand as his scales gleamed proudly in the light "I blow iron and change my body into iron weapons, but it would cause trouble if shown here, kid." He added, and Tetsuko pouted with disappointment.

"I wish I had magic myself." She crossed her arms, like it was his fault she didn't. "I feel… like… an ignored person…"

"Like a third wheel." Corrected Levy.

"Exactly!" Tetsu yelled happily, and both mages sweat dropped. She didn't really feel like it…

"You know, there is a little chance you have magic." Levy said carefully. "Maybe it just didn't shown itself yet."

Gajeel shifted beside her to take a better look and asked what did she meant. She wondered for a moment, before a small smile graced her features.

"I mean the young age, poor body condition, and mostly, her lack of sociality with anybody. And if that's going to change, there is a chance she'll actually show some magic abilities."

"Really, Levy~chan? You said I can become a mage?"

"Jup."

There was comfortable silence between the three.

* * *

><p>"Levy~chan?" Levy shifted her gaze to the girl across her. "You said yesterday you were from a guild."<p>

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how everyone will react when they see me." Tetsu shyly looked at them, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She felt a little nervous, actually. The guilds were supposed to be places with a lot of people. And they were all mages, she was going to stand out! She wandered if they'll make fun of her…

To her complete shock Levy's eyes widened, and she looked at Gajeel, who had the same expression on his face.

"We forgot about everyone! They're going to kill us if they'll see us like that!"

"_Holy. shit."_

"And what are we going to do? Jet and Droy will NEVER forgive me…"

"Salamander… And Lily… Holy crap…"

Tetsu watched the two with visible amusement. They shouldn't curse when she was around!

Not that she minded it, tough.

"Are people of Fairy Tail monsters? Or demons?" She asked them. If they were, it was sure they'll make fun of her…

Levy and Gajeel stopped talking. Stopped moving. And breathing, too, it seemed.

Their faces shown terror.

"Mira… jane…"

And then it was just rushing to get the bags and escape from the train at the nearest station.

"_Attention to the passengers. We'll be arriving at Magnolia in ten minutes. Thank you."_

_..._

They were _DOOMED_.

* * *

><p>"LEVY~CHAN! HOW COULD YOU! YOU BETRAYED US!"<p>

"Gajeel, care to explain?"

"Like you'll hear anything with all the screaming, Lily. It's not a story for now, but yeah, I'll explain."

Tetsuko didn't really like this place. It was loud, too loud. Everybody seemed angry and Gajeel, and two weird men were yelling at Levy, who looked very troubled.

And there was this lady in armor. She was a re-quip mage, and she scared the girl with her look and the memory of the madman. And a lady that suddenly turned into a demon(She must have been Mirajane). And a dragon that laughed at her (tough he was now unconscious under Iron Dragon's foot).

"I don't want to be here, papa…" She whispered carefully, tugging at his coat. Gajeel looked at her scared face and felt guilty. She should first go to his house and get used to the town, and he should explain situation to Makarov, who would surely prevent everyone from yelling. Now she was sad, she smelled of fear, and he kicked himself in his thoughts for that.

'More responsibility in the future, idiot…'

So he tried to think like a responsible person that he weren't, and decided to make points. Points were a great idea. They made you know what you already did and what you should do next. So he thought of points, adding responsibility and current situation, and made a plan.

The Plan:

1. It should be calming Tetsu down.

2. Making everyone shut up.

3. Getting Master here and explaining.

4. Properly introducing poor kid to those idiots.

He decided it would work, and bent down so the kid could hear him.

"Don't worry. Neither do I, and Levy doubles."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone is usually much kinder, I have to admit. But I think they just don't know what's going on."

"But they're adults." Tetsu pouted. Adults were supposed to understand everything!

"The problem is that even if they're adults, they act like kids. It's just the way they are, and I guess we won't change that. But I have a plan to make them understand the situation, and that's something."

Lily looked at the Iron dragon with eyes like saucers. _Him?_ Making a plan? To make _Fairy idiots_ understand? _How?_

"Woah! You're so cool!"

"Yeah, I know. Just cover your ears, okay?"

"Okay."

She put her fingers in her ears as he turned around, took an unbelievably deep breath and shouted:

**"SHUT UP, IDIOTS!"**

Tetsuko never knew someone could shout so loudly. It sounded like roar of a dragon. Or a lion. It was scary, but she was happy because of that. Because Gajeel was scary to people she didn't liked, and nice to her.

The guild silenced instantly as he glared at them.

"Where is Makarov?"

"Over here!" Shouted a funny looking man coming down the stairs.

"I suppose you want to hear the whole story." The dragon slayer said quietly as the man nodded and sat on a chair nearby, his legs suddenly stretching like they were rubber.

"Everyone would like to know it."

"Then it would be nice if they shut up for a while to listen!" The iron dragon roared again, looking around angrily. "You scared her!"

Two hundred pairs of eyes fixed on her and the child trembled nervously. There was faint chatter, a blonde girl with a ringing keychain asking Tetsu if it was true.

The child nodded and once again found herself grasping Gajeel's coat, and the girl lowered her head with an apology, guilt on her face. Her dad rolled her eyes with an angry expression and he and Levy started explaining the situation.

Everybody were quiet as Gajeel told about meeting the unnamed kid, Levy about the scene from the hospital (Few gaped at her name.), then they told they promised to come back the next day, and the said next day and the fact they got really attached to her. When they talked about buying her stuff they had small smiles on their faces, and 'Makarov' offered a smile, too.

"And then." Gajeel finished, his tone changing and a scowl appearing on his face. "We brought her to Fairy Tail to introduce her, and you got all loud and scared her, you idiots."

Now everybody looked guilty. There was a while of silence, and suddenly Makarov grinned and hopped off his chair with his arm outstretched.

"Introduce, you say? That's great! I'm Master Makarov, And I rule this place, if you call it ruling. We're sorry for such bad first impression, I promise that few of the members that bothered you too much will receive a proper punishment."

Tetsuko watched with amusement as aura of terror fell on the guild members and whispers of _"No... the punishment._.." could be heard. They really were weird… Master ignored the reaction:

"Now, if you'd like to say your name."

"I'm Tetsuko Redfox. And… um… I have no magic."

"Don't worry about that! Even if you don't have magic you can visit this place anytime you want, as you are part of our family."

"I am?" Tetsu asked, surprised.

"Yes! Now, let the greetings begin!"

* * *

><p>Tetsuko was tired. It was late at night, and she heard so many names, Surnames and magic types that her head was once again mixing them all. And Mirajane gave her warm milk with honey (It was better than lollipops!) that made her want to sleep.<p>

Gajeel carried her effortlessly to the Fairy Hills with Levy following behind. They agreed earlier that she was going to spend the night with Levy while her dad and his amazing cat (Eksheed) Pantherlily were going to clean their house and buy her stuff like bed and wardrobes tomorrow. She was going to take an empty room to the east, with view of the lake, and she really liked that idea.

It wasn't hard to remember the three unusual cats. One was called Happy and was blue. He could talk and fly, and knew everything about fishes. He actually had a good memory to everything, but Tetsu wondered if he knew about it, because he acted funny all the time.

The other was Charle. She was white and a girl, and acted motherly to a really nice girl called Wendy. She could see the future and fly, like happy.

The third and most important was Pantherlily. He was black, amazing, and really smart. He could also change into a giant monster and shield her from over… over… overhappy members. She couldn't remember the word, and was too tired to ask Levy about it.

Lily was also going to live with them, and she decided it was good, because he was soft when she held him. Levy told her in secret that she and Gajeel liked to hug him. She liked it, too.

Tetsu saw a building ahead with one eye. It was really high and big, and city looked amazing from there. They passed a scarlet haired woman in the door, and the child remembered it was Erza Scarlet.

She was scared of her at first, when she heard she was a re-quip user. This kind of people were supposed to be really bad. And they hurt people, Tetsu knew it.

But Erza didn't hurt her, just talked to her, and even re-quipped into an armor that made her look like an angel. She also told her that if one bad man attacked her doesn't mean other would. And then told that this guy was in a prison, and she shouldn't be worried anymore.

She really liked her then.

Other people were then just a mass of blurs, except for Wendy, a sky dragon slayer. She was older then Tetsuko, but not much, and the girls became friends instantly after introducing. Tetsuko couldn't wait for tomorrow's morning because she invited the Sky sorceress to go shopping with her and Levy, and Wendy agreed…

"Hey, don't fell asleep yet." Came a voice that pretended to be gruff and the child opened one eye again to look at her dad.

"Fine…" She whispered softly, opening another eye and looking around slowly.

Somehow they were on the second floor in a room filled with books. They were everywhere, not only on shelves. On the floor, table, chairs, on the wardrobe even. Tetsuko wandered if she would place them on the ceiling if she could. And then asked.

Levy blushed with embarrassment and said she would, and Gajeel chuckled, laying down her luggage near the bed – the only place unoccupied with literature. He bent down so Tetsuko could stand up, and ruffled her hair as she stretched and yawned. Then with a "Goodnight, girls." He was gone, Lily on his shoulder with a scowl at being awakened, but still waving them as the door closed.

Levy told Tetsuko to take a shower after giving her a really nice smelling lemon soap and came to the bathroom minutes later with Yellow PJ and a red towel. When they were in her room again she brushed her long heir into a tie (and told her she should do this before going to sleep to save her trouble with brushing) and read her a pretty book about a princess and a dragon with colored pictures.

Tetsuko soon fell asleep with the older girl setting the book aside and stroking her tied red hair softly. For the first time in her life she had a dream.

_A dream about a princess, a dragon, and a little girl between them, all laughing happily._

* * *

><p><em>I'm dying. Seriously. <em>I'm sleepy, and I'm writing about sleeping people and yawning people and *yawn*.

Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others, so i expect more revievs *cough*, since i heard my story is amazing...

I am so spoiled.

But i would love to read your comments and your opinions. I would also like to thank _undisi_ for his/her awesome revievs, they meant a whole lot to me.

And to other writers, they do inspire me a lot.

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	4. Bed

I had a writer's block, darn it. I got over it, but i fear that this chapter might be worse than others. Too bad. It's 3000 word's long.

* * *

><p>"So, here is your room, kid. It's not probably as big as you wanted it to be, but it's yours."<p>

"But dad, it's huge!"

"It doesn't look like it for me."

"You're just much taller than usual people are, that's the reason."

"No Shit, Sherlock."

"_Gajeel!"_

Levy and Tetsu came to Gajeel's house early in the morning, after choosing the girl a white dress with green stripes and ribbons with the same pattern. The dragon and his cat worked hard at night to clean the room from all the stuff that occupied it, squishing all the bugs that dared to live in and under that mess, and now the young girl was walking in circles, looking at the amount of space she was given with a slightly open mouth.

"It's really much bigger than I ever thought." She whispered, and Gajeel allowed himself a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yes… Can I have big wardrobes and a really, really big, really warm and really soft bed inside it?"

"I guess so. It's your room."

"Okay!" The child showed a really wide grin, and Levy soon answered with her own breathtaking smile while Gajeel smirked. And then his nose twitched at the wonderful aroma from the downstairs and Levy shouted that pancakes must be ready.

The three made their way to the kitchen to meet Lily busy with a huge plate of pancakes in one paw and honey and syrup in the other (Frightened Script mage yelled to watch out and took the pancakes from him seconds later), and soon were sitting by the table, Tetsu stuffed with food and obvious to the world, her dad adding nails and gears before digging in and slightly amused, but not surprised, Levy starting a conversation after swallowing.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" Replied Gajeel, chewing and swallowing quickly before adding "What do you mean?"

"The house. You said yesterday you won't go shopping with us and Wendy."

"Shopping isn't my thing in general, bookworm. It's yours."

"Och… I just…"

"We're going to paint the walls white." Lily poured syrup on his third pancake and watched the two talk like the most normal parent in the world. Something He would never, ever expect from his partner. Damn, he wouldn't expect it even from Levy! It was surely the weirdest thing he ever seen, and with the guild and Edolas, he had seen many.

Gajeel changed a lot, he shown his softer side in those few days more than he planned for his entire lifetime. And if that would keep going, it could eventually change his character. A little, but it would. The cat choked on the possibilities. How many… Tetsuko patted his back gently, still working on her eight pancake.

And there was that kid. They got her out of blue, and next she was accepted by the guild, calling the gruff Dragonslayer her 'papa', (PAPA, of all names?)and now she is going to live with them, supposedly making the bookworm an usual visitor. The cat could see her few years in the future, a food stuffing herself, probably using harsh language teenage girl with cherry red hair, gold eyes and a soft side inside, shown to them and Wendy, her closest friend in the guild.

It was most likely the right picture, and he found out he liked it. It brought something new to that old house.

"When are you meeting the sky kid?"

"At then o'clock, uhmm… an hour from now."

"And where?"

"We decided to meet her before the Cathedral."

"Och, fine. Be back at four o'clock, we'll have to get all this enormous stuff inside. The girlie with weird speech might be useful…"

"You're going to ask Laki to help?"

"Like hell! Lily will do it when he'll be going to get the paint."

"I didn't knew about that."

"But now you do. Come on, we've got to hurry up with eating…"

* * *

><p>"Wendy~chan!"<p>

"Wendy!"

"Hello!" Waved the pretty girl from the distance, her friend, Charle, flying in a short distance away with a pout.

"You shouldn't run, or you'll trip and perhaps damage yourself…"

But the twelve year old didn't listen and quickly made her way to the girls. She was far too excited with the idea of shopping to care about angry murmurs of the Eksheed. With full force of her run she hit the girls and proceeded to squeeze the live out of them.

The shopping was going great later. It quickly turned out that Tetsuko was right when she said she liked big, old, wooden wardrobes, tables and commodes, and they went to a shop with antiques in search for those. They even got her a captain's desk. Tetsu literally was going to have a room of her dreams.

The only problem was the bed. The girl didn't like any of the ones that Script mage offered; they were too small, too hard, or had some other problem. Poor Levy asked then what bed would she like.

"I want the biggest, softest and warmest bed in the world!"

"We can't check all of shops in the world, you know…"

"Then in the city. I'm sure we will find it."

Wendy thought for a while.

"We should go to an exclusive shop, not the usual ones."

"You're right." Levy brightened up a little, but sighed when she saw a huge clock in one of the bars across the street.

_14:45_

"But we won't make it, the one I know is pretty far away and they close early."

"Och… So we'll have to go tomorrow."

"I guess so…"

Tetsuko felt a little bad when she saw both girls look down in defeat. It must have been the effect of double powerful puppy-dog-eyes they unconsciously used, but the redhead decided she couldn't take it.

"Let's go to find another shop!"

Levy looked at her, surprised. Aside from the little talks with Wendy and telling if she liked the furniture or not the Redhead wasn't speaking much, tired from walking tough the city. But the idea was good and they had plenty of time left, too, so they decided to do as she said.

"But where should we look?"

"Maybe in the old part of the city? We need to start somewhere…"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Clothes, clothes, empty space, clothes, pharmacy, clothes…" Wendy said quietly to herself, her eyesight making it sure she didn't miss any shop across the street as Levy checked the buildings on their side and Tetsu was once again quiet, watching Charle (who was annoyed by it.). They were searching for the shop for fifteen minutes after an old lady said it would be on Marble Street, their moods darker each second. The problem was Marble street was <strong>long, <strong>and old. Even if they would walk through it, there was a possibility the shop was closed, or that it didn't even exist anymore, judging by lady's appearance…

Tetsuko shifted her gaze from the cat to the building ahead and she lifted her hand happily to point a characteristic exposition of old wooden chairs, tables, old painting and other handwork presented behind a thick glass window of an antic shop.

"I found an antic one, maybe we can look there too- Och…"

Beside the table was a bed. But not a usual bed. It was a perfect bed.

It was big, enormous even. On a hard oak frame was a net with fragile metal springs that glittered in small amount of light from the depths of the building, and backrest was made from a rectangle with thick, short wooden beams in it. It was so beautiful that redhead stood in place while opening and closing her mouth slightly.

"Tetsu~chan? What's wrong?" Asked Wendy, but the girl instead of answering grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly in direction of the shop.

"It's a perfect… bed…"

Wendy looked at it, impressed, and Levy, who caught up to them, shouted happily that the shop was open before grabbing each of them and walking in.

Inside was cold and quiet. The bells attached to the door pierced the silence as they quietly walked inside. Before Tetsu could open her mouth and scream happily, Levy's hand found it and clasped on it. The script mage crouched near the seven year old, and told her quietly that even if she's happy she shouldn't yell. She than lowered her hand and explained that antic shop like these gives a different feeling then others (perhaps there are magic items here, too.), and is like a library, so no shouting or running. And the owner wouldn't like her to scream and run, too.

The space was filled with big piles of old furniture, books (Levy was delighted when she eyed the covers) and pictures that it was hard for a big person to navigate, if you didn't count a big circle of free space and chairs to sit in the centre of the room, possibly where people talked with the owner. They went to the circle, gray wooden floor crackling under their feet and saw an old man in his seventies, completely bald and with a white mustache that made him look unfriendly. He was tall and must have been training when he was younger, as now he easily walked up to them(something remarkable for such an old person) and shook their hands. It was a strong grasp.

"Hello. I am George Trevor, the owner."

"I'm Wendy."

"I'm Levy McGarden, and this is Tetsuko Redfox. We've come to see a bed, the one on the exposition." Levy greeted firmly, returning the shake.

"The big one? I must say, it's a really good piece of job… I've seen such ones a long time ago in museum in Hargeon, they belonged to the castle of their king…"

Tetsuko wasn't interested in history of Hargeon, so she walked away few steps before Levy grabbed her hand and gave her a pleading look not to walk around in such a mess. The Owner laughed when he saw it and gave a reassuring smile, saying that girls can walk around and watch, as long as they won't touch anything.

Wendy smiled brightly and took redhead's hand, leading her in the maze of porcelain, wood and marble covered with paint and a thick layer of dust, as the talk faintly echoed behind them.

The shop was filled with really pretty furniture, and there was occasionally a pillow or a doll that looked at them with her glass eyes, but the girls got bored by it after few minutes of looking. So Tetsu was really curious when she found a door in a dark corner right behind a pile of chairs. She called Wendy to come and see it.

"What is it?"

"Look, there's a door here!" The child pointed at the white wall, and sky sorceress immediately found a pair of big door painted in the same color.

"What can be beside them?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's check, then!" Tetsuko shouted cheerfully, grabbing the handle.

"Wait, I don't think-"

But she was already gone. With a sigh, Wendy followed.

She found herself in a big, bright room filled with much less furniture than the other. It was mostly broken or confirmed dangerous by bright red stamps, like a book that innocently lied on one of shelves. It had many windows, and most of them were open, creating a good air circulation. Wendy inhaled deeply on the scent of fresh air, wood, magic and metal.

"Wendy, look what I found!" Tetsuko shouted, and girl jumped ten feet in the air, fear creeping into her whole being. Could she read? Was she going to accidentally touch one of those red marked things and grow another head, teleport into another universe, get a curse or simply die?

She ran to the approaching redhead and jumped, pinning her to the ground.

"Ouch, Wendy~chan, that hurt!"

"Did you touched it?"

"It wasn't nice for you to jump like that…"

"Did you touched it?" Wendy screamed into her face.

"I didn't, I just wanted to show you!"

Wend let go of her, sighing inwardly.

"Did it have a red stamp on it?"

"No…"

"Good, these are really dangerous…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Come and show me, then." They stood up, and Tetsu grabbed Wendy's hand before leading her to a mini theater. It had started moving, and a person on a horse (prince) was making his way toward a big castle, both figures made out of metal elements with few gears visible. They were in one color and had no details like faces of fingers (too small for that) but they moved and were really beautiful.

"Woah, it's amazing!"

"I know! I know this story, too."

"You do?"

"Jup. It's about a prince that wanted to save a princess from grasp of a scary dragon, and to marry her because she was really beautiful." She pointed to the scene, gears moved and he was opening the castle's door, his horse nearby.

"But he didn't knew that the princess loved the dragon, and that dragon loved her back. " The prince took out a little sword and walked in. The scene changed, it was now inside the castle. The prince walked closer and saw princess hug the dragon's head lovingly. She was made from white, fragile looking metal, and the dragon was made from black one, the gears of his wings moving quickly with metal clicks barely hearable. They stood supposedly in the centre of the room.

"He still tired to get her, but the dragon was brave and fought him off."

The gray prince moved in direction of the two with a buzzing of his gears and the princess raised her thin hands to her face. The dragon stood up (he was now almost as tall at the entire stage) and let out a buzz on his own, so loud that the girls inched away from the vehicle. And then a hell broke loose for a minute, dragon fighting bravely with prince who wanted desperately to stuff his sword in the beast's eye. Reptile won, however, and the gray figure found himself was running away on his horse from the stage… on the floor.

The dragon looked at Tetsuko, princess petting his side. The color drained from child's face.

"A-And… W-W-Where d-do you k-know t-that story from?" Whispered Wendy shakily after the prince ran next to her leg, buzzing in fear. She stopped liking that now…

"I dreamed it."

And then it was just a scream, yell and they hightailed out of the room with dragon following. He was on his way to the girls when the door closed. Then something clicked and he fell on the ground, unmoving, like the power that made him alive left. The same thing happened to princess and the prince.

Tetsuko couldn't care less. With a shouting Wendy behind they appeared before hand-shaking adults, and she grabbed onto Script mages skirt, begging to leave this place.

"I've said not to run and scream in here- What happened? Why are you so pale?"

But they just continued begging, and Levy smiled sadly at the shop owner.

"I'm sorry for them…"

"Don't worry. I am also looking forward reading that book you gave me! I hope it's worth cutting down the price…"

"If you won't like it I can always bring something more classic. Good bye."

"Good bye, miss McGarden."

When they walked outside the girls both sighed with relief in the warm, heavy afternoon air.

"What was it that made you so scared?"

"I-It were ghosts…"

"Ghosts?"

"Yes, they turned the theatre on and ten attacked us with the actors! They chased us and we ran…"

"Oooochhh, I see… " Laughed Levy nervously. She didn't get a word…

"Where's Charle?"

"I told her to fly to Gajeel and say we got everything and are on our way home. So we should go now."

"Thank goodness…" Wendy whispered, her hand resting on her heart.

* * *

><p>George Trevor walked into the room with broken and dangerous stuff and almost tripped, stepping on a black metal dragon laying on the floor. He looked at it, puzzled, and then lifted it up to check again.<p>

"Weird, I don't remember bringing you in… " He muttered, placing the reptile on the windowsill and closing the window. You always find something unexpected, huh?

* * *

><p>Okay, done. Finally. I'm not really good at names and i struck at "I'm" greatly xD<p>

I'm not really that proud of this chapter as i should be. I hope to write something better in the future, but, well, writer's block v.v

I liked the scene by the table, tough.

Also, PM me of your ideas of what really happened with that theatre. Could it really be ghosts... ?

Thanks to all revieving, especially to undisi and silentshadow55. I would also apologise for any grammar or interpunctional mistake, and i'll say again ENGLISH IS NOT my first language. The 'Word' programme is correcting me, and a programme may always correct wrongly.

And then it's just eternal shame...

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	5. Walk

I worked my ass off to get it done for you guys, and later there were problems with internet connection .

Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Levy woke up suddenly, but she wasn't surprised. Her covers ended up on the floor (she must have been having a nightmare), so she stretched, yawned, and fixed them quickly, looking at the clock and confirming it was seven a.m. - she had fifteen minutes to get ready, or she would be late, and that would make Tetsu doubt she was as punctual as a clock… Script mage made her way to the book-covered wardrobe and opened it, looking tough her clothes.<p>

She choose to wear a red dress with white, small flower patterns, ending just above her knees, and a matching headband long enough to be carefully wrapped around her neck. She brushed her hair so her bang would be untied and wore her jacket, shoes and took a big red bag. When she was making her way out of Fairy Hills she was greeted by Erza, who always woke up first.

She was doing this for the past month, and it was now confirmed to be a habit. Wake up, get ready, and depart to Gajeels house three miles away to eat breakfast with them, what took her an hour without stops.

Why was she doing it anyway?

Gajeel wasn't used to being a dad. Tetsu wasn't used to being a daughter either, so she didn't demand too much from him, but there were problems, a whole lot of them. Like the fact that Redheads hair needed to be brushed carefully, and Gajeel was rarely gentle.

And the solving the problem would be a girl in the house to correct him. To teach him how to be a parent, because woman knew how to be one with their instincts.

And Levy was attached to those two, she had to admit it. When Gajeel went on a mission she and Lily were here for Redhead to make her less bored. And Wendy. And Juvia, too.

Juvia. She was always one of Iron Dragon's closest friend, and because she also visited him (though not as frequently, five times in a month maybe?) she was voted to be 'aunt Juvia', which title clearly overjoyed her. Tetsu was told to take her seriously even if it was funny sometimes, and she did so, listening about Gray~sama for half an hour before Gajeel angrily told the Water mage to change the 'fucking topic or else' while Levy translated it to 'please Juvia, Tetsu will talk non-stop about Gray in the house and nobody wants that, aside from you…'.

"Miss McGarden, hello!" came a voice to her left. It startled her a little, before she saw the familiar white beard and bald head of George Trevor. She was currently walking down Marble street, and he was sitting on a chair before his shop, bringing a pipe to his mouth every few seconds.

"Always punctual as a clock, huh? I'd like to return the book I borrowed three days ago, it was a great lecture." He said happily, stretching out his right hand with a light tome, with she took gratefully and hid in the red bag.

"Thank you for the opinion. I would love to talk but I have to stop by a shop too, and I don't want to be late…"

"I understand. Young people have no excuses for being late, not like us, elders… Go, go. I'll even give you a blessing if you want."

"No, thank you." Script mage giggled. "Good bye!"

She became friends with George after the long talk in his shop, borrowing him books (He was always very careful with them) and talking for a while every morning, if she had time. It turned out he was relaxing on that chair every morning for twenty years already(minus the rainy days), and if he wouldn't do it something would be seriously wrong.

And since she was walking always the same side of the street on the exact same time they just happened to meet every morning.

Later she walked tough a park, and then by a shop with pretty much everything, where she stopped to buy some chocolate – Tetsu would be delighted, and by time she was on a forest road, sunshine pouring tough trees on her tiny figure.

Then there was Iron Dragon's house – white, with red roof and rectangle tiles.

She knocked and walked in, expecting eyes of Phanterlily following her to the kitchen where she laid down her bag and took off her jacket and shoes, leaving them in the hall.

"Hello, Lily!"

"Greetings. Gajeel is brushing Tetsu's hair upstairs."

"Okay… I'll check on them and help you make sandwiches. I've brought tomatoes, they're in my bag if you want."

"Thanks."

She climbed the stairs as Eksheed vanished in the kitchen, knocking on the door to Tetsus room and entering when a calm "come in" could be heard.

Gajeel was sitting on the giant bed with Tetsu before him, her hair in a steel grasp of his left hand and a comb in his right. He was gently brushing, carefully undoing the knots, acknowledging her presence but not moving from his work. Tetsuko greeted her happily tough, turning her head to the left and raising her hands in the air, but moving back right away at the angry rumbling in Dragon slayers throat.

Assuming everything was fine Script mage told that she'll call when breakfast will be ready and closed the door behind her, walking back to the kitchen and helping Lily cut the tomatoes and cucumbers. The cheese was already on a plate, ready to be taken to the living room, just like the badass tea.

* * *

><p>"We're going on to the guild later, fine?"<p>

"Papa, can I go with you?"

"Don't think so."

"Why not, Gajeel?"

"Remember the last time she went to the guild? Flaming bastard tired to knock madness into her."

"Och, I remember that one… But it was quite a long time ago and Tetsu already knows how Natsu thinks anyway…"

"I do! He thinks… Sim-ple-min-ded-ly"

"…She even remembers the exact word."

"But…"

"Please~ Gajeel?" Levy lowered her head and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, and beside her Tetsuko swallowed and did the same unintentionally, what made the Iron dragon sink in his chair.

Levy had the best puppy-dog-eyes in the guild.

For Gajeel, best puppy-dog eyes in the world.

And his kid following her was too much, it seemed. His defense was breaking, breaking more and more each second-

"Argh, damn it, fine!" He yelled, looking quickly in other direction, blushing a little as his right hand was embraced by overjoyed script mage, with Redhead cheering on her chair, not really distracted from her food from the begening.

* * *

><p>Levy felt like she was slowly losing her sanity. She was choking and stabbing herself in her head as fast as she let go of him, feeling incredibly warm and comfortable on the inside. He <em>did not<em> blushed. He _couldn't._

But hell, _she_ was blushing, and _how_! She just _glomped his hand!_ He didn't see it because he turned away, but Lily did, and he was staring at them both in wonder.

Lily looking in wonder at two people blushing wasn't a good sign.

Rather, it was a giant '_**DEMON MIRAJANE **__**IN YOUR FACE**_**'** sign.

And it made her feel a little… uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Maybe she didn't visited the white house only for Tetsuko. Maybe it was also Redhead's 'dad' that pulled her there, she wondered as they made their way to the Guild. Guys with kids were getting woman attention everywhere, maybe even more than playboys…<p>

Why did she even wandered about this? The stormy night recalled itself in her memories.

Being there in his arms. He wasn't going to let go. Warm, comfortable, not scared anymore. He didn't slept that night at all, she knew it when she woke up for a minute and felt his fast heartbeat and breathing. He was guarding her, ready to face any danger in the dark to keep her safe.

Levy made her right hand fist. Just like then, Gajeel noticed the small movement. But it was so much more amazing that he was now also lecturing Tetsu not to run ahead 'because he wasn't going to follow her', and scratching Lily's head for no reason (She swore she felt jealousy.).

"What's wrong, Shorty?"

"Ach, it's nothing! Um… I'm just wondering about something."

"Och, fine- _What did I say about running away?"_

Script mage stepped back, frightened a little by power of his voice as he stormed in direction of seven-year-old with a fake scowl. She had to repeat to herself he was actually glad for her running around happily to calm herself down. He really was good at hiding his emotions.

The day at guild started normally. Gajeel sat on his table with Tetsu and Lily, and Mirajane came to give them their respective drinks (Tetsu loved fruit shakes) and food while Levy rushed to greet Jet and Droy before waving to Lucy and starting a small talk.

The blonde, much to her surprise, had an unconscious Natsu at her lap and was slowly stroking his hair.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, and Spirit caster sighed inwardly.

"Do you know those new trains? Lacrima powered ones from the capital to the city with biggest train station in the country? They can ride 300mph."

Natsu moaned and they looked at him for a while.

"He almost died." Whispered Lucy. "And he didn't even came back to normal after Wendy casted Troia on him. So I have to sit with him all the time. And I'm worried a little, but don't tell him."

Levy shuddered at the thought of pain Natsu was currently in and turned around, deciding to leave the two alone, but Stellar spirit mage cried for her to stop.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I'm bored like hell in there, come back and tell me how are you doing with that Iron Jerk and his kid."

Levy shuddered again at the sudden change of mood, sitting next to the blonde "Gajeel isn't a jerk…"

"He is. He's so good at being a dad that his daughter calls me a charwoman."

"C-Charwoman? W-Why?"

"Duh!" Lucy pouted. "Because I've got a big keychain with me!"

Levy looked at her for a long while, before stuffing her fist in her mouth to stop a laugh. Lucy watched her friend dejectedly.

"You too, Levi~chan?"

"B-But i-it is kind o-of t-true… ahaha…"

"True? Och no… A-And! You're taking their side! That's not fair!"

"Well, I'm just used to it… You know, not leave their side."

"From when?"

"S-class exam."

"But that was a horribly long time ago, even before the whole Raven tail guild attack… and Tartaros… And Tetsu came with you just a month ago! How is… och…"

Levy's eyes widened as Lucy made the effort to grab her shoulders (Natsu moaned in pain) and look her directly in the eyes, her own gleaming with curiosity.

"Was that a promise?"

"What? Why are you asking?"

"Was it?"

"Y-Yeah, but what…" Blonde gasped and Script mage flinched.

"You made a promise to Gajeel not to leave his side?"

Levy nodded slowly. For some reason she didn't like where this was going.

"Are you _in love_ or something?"

"N-No, of course not!"

Levy _**hated**_ herself the moment her voice shook a little. Lucy heard it and a predatory grin spread on her face slowly, frightening the poor script mage. Just why did she had to wander about their relationship _today _of all times?

"Really? You keep going to his house every single morning, and, we both know, guys with kids sure are popular…" Levy thought the exact same thing half an hour earlier. _Och no…_

"Well, G-Gajeel doesn't really know how to be a dad and he needs help."

"From you exactly?"

"Lu~chan! It's only the fact that Tetsuko likes me…"

"So it's perfect! Now you can marry and she'll be 100% happy!"

"Stop it!" Script mage blushed.

"Plus, I remember the day he hugged you after the fight after the tropical storm. Did something happen the night I was half alive with Natsu trashing my house?"

"N-No."

"Your voice is shaking."

"But I'm saying the t-truth!"

"Okay, then. One last question. Do you feel possessive over them, now that you are visiting them every day?"

"W-What are you talking about, Lucy?"

" If there was a girl to marry Gajeel or to be liked more by Tetsu, would you look at her like your friend?"

"…"

Levy wandered._ Another girl. A girl_. A_ woman_ in his house, _hugging_ him and Tetsu, _laughing_ with him and Tetsu, _marrying_- no, no, no…

"No!" She heard her voice, and blonde stared at her for a while.

"No, that you're possessive, or no, for another girl?"

"The latter." She spoke before she thought what she was saying. And then she wanted to get out, because her face turned red like a tomato.

"Well, it looks like you're quite in love, Levy~chan, because- Where are you going? Hey, I can't move, you know – Levy~chaaan, where are you going?"

Levy told Mira (She also assumed barmaid heard everything) she was leaving and proceeded to quickly leave the guild and rush to Fairy Hills, her face discovering a new shade of scarlet. How was she going to face Gajeel later? Or Tetsu? This day wasn't one of her best… Maybe she just needed a shower and think.

But thinking in a shower brought her to conclusion she, in fact, had a crush on him, and even more, that she was jealous of him.

She didn't came to his house next morning. And two days later.

* * *

><p>Levy was sitting on her bed with her head buried in her hands, she just woke up. She looked at the clock – 7 a.m. She sighed inwardly and decided she wasn't going today either, just thinking about him made her face red.<p>

She slowly made her way to the wardrobe and was soon wearing an orange dress and a matching headband. Then she grabbed a dictionary and threw herself on her bed, a horrible feeling of loneliness and embarrassment in her chest. She was reading until eight.

And then someone knocked on her door. She thought it was Erza or Juvia, another early bird, and let the dictionary aside, walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi, Levy."

"Hello~"

"Good morning."

Script mage gaped at Gajeel and Tetsu holding a huge basket with Lily supporting it from below.

"Since you didn't showed up, we figured it would be nice to visit." Informed the Iron dragon casually, as Tetsuko nodded her head happily, looking at the Script mage with affection. "You've got a really long way to come here, you know…"

Levy looked at him and he looked back. She quickly turned her head around and blushed, what really surprised him, but before he could open his mouth to ask what happened she was out of the way and Tetsu was pulling at the basket to come in. The walk made her hungry.

They sat on her bed, Gajeel intent on asking if she was fine, therefore sitting next to her. He looked at her face. Red. She must have been sick.

"You look sick to me."

"Really?" She touched her red face and looked at him shyly – he instantly wanted to touch her face, too. Maybe kiss her – no, he was getting all weird. **Again.**

She still looked so cute.

"Yeah. Tetsuko was worried. And… well…"

"What?"

"I was worried, too."

She choked on her badass tea and he had to pat her back gently, once again concerned, asking questions about her health and telling to rest if she wants.

When she calmed down she looked up at the Iron Dragon and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just distracted lately."

He looked back, and for a while they just stared at each other.

* * *

><p>I hated this one and rewrote it, and now I'm <strong>SO PROUD! :D<strong>

I like the ending especially. And for those who are wondering that they suddenly are in love after they looked like a couple already – that was friendship. Light-headed friendship, too, after fighting off a bunch of demons.

Now they get fluff to satisfy the fans xD

Next chapters will be about small things that Tetsu does in the guild, something like Happy's little job. **You can give me ideas if you want.**

**R&R **_( a tiny, little please?~)_

_~HeartGold12_


	6. Hour

Here you go guys, next chapter. I hope, och so much, that you like it.

* * *

><p>Gajeel grunted and rolled on the other side of bed lazily, ready to fall asleep in seconds, when someone softly knocked on his door. He thought that he imagined it, but then again – he was a dragon slayer with dragon slayer senses.<p>

_Well, fuck._ The knocking repeated and he lifted himself up on his elbows, eyeing the door.

"Come in and tell what's wrong." He muttered, and they opened, revealing a scared seven-year-old in a yellow PJ's with a lot of ribbons. She looked adorable, but quite scared.

"Um." She looked at her feet. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." _Typical._

He sighed and motioned to come over, what she did rather quickly, and shared the blanket with her. Why do kids always have such problems like nightmares? Nightmares were frightening, but they were just memory or imagination… He stroked the Redheads hair as she cuddled up into a little ball and begun to fall asleep…

_Might as well told her now._

"Hey, Tetsu?"

"What's wrong, papa?"She opened one eye and looked forward, listening.

"I wanted to tell you later, but since you're already here, might as well do it now. I'm going on a mission."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lily and Levy will watch you with the rest of the guild, fine?"

"Okay…" She yawned. Small kitties and puppies and other little animals appeared before his eyes.

"So I wanted you to know and not to worry."

"Okay."

He yawned this time, sharp teeth glittering slightly in the moonlight. Deciding that he had no more problems so far, Iron dragon fell asleep soundlessly, his breathing and heartbeat evening.

"…"

"…"

Tetsuko opened her bright eyes and turned around to see him. Papa looked amazing when he wasn't angry, even though he was huge enough to leave her small form in his shadow.

She smiled a little. He was her papa. He was going to leave for a while and soon come back with a lot of money and buy good food. He would work hard for her, and Lily, and Levy. She was thankful for his hard work, and really loved him.

"…Do you best, papa…"

* * *

><p>The guild was horribly noisy. Cana had a bet with Elfman and when she won, Elfman didn't want to admit defeat because it was unmanly. Gray~kun and Natsu had a bet on who will win, and now they were yelling at each other with Erza glaring dangerously from the other side of the guild. Tetsuko was shifting nervously between Levy and Lucy, who acted like everything was perfectly normal.<p>

"Levy~chan?" She asked quietly, taken aback when Natsu threw a punch at Elfman to admit defeat (If not from the bet, then from having his ass handed), and at Gray~kun, just for good measure. Everybody were getting louder each second, and the noise was already far louder than she could take, being usually in a house with a quiet, gentle Bookworm, and two men with sensitive ears.

Script mage stopped talking about one particular page of a book She and Lucy were currently both reading and looked at her. "Yes?"

"This place is horribly noisy." Tetsu whined, and Levy looked around, just to barely dodge a bar stool thrown by Wakaba. Redhead opened her mouth slightly, impressed and scared by her reflexes.

"Och! Yes, it looks like quite a fight is going on… You want to leave before Juvia will cry and soak everyone after Gray will go down, right?"

"Um."

Soak? How could Juvia~chan soak everyone? Tetsu's mind was interrupted by a metal knife flying before her eyes. She sat frozen for a while, before loudly falling off her chair.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked, looking up at the eighteen-year-old.

"Go on, just come back within a hour."

_Deadline: 60 minutes._

Redhead run from the guild screaming, followed by a wave of cold water.

Juvia~chan really could soak everyone. It was scary.

* * *

><p>The girl was walking for few minutes around the guild after calming down, and decided to wander around in direction of Kardia Cathedral. The day was warm and sunny, and she thought happily that Papa will have perfect weather to do his job. Redhead watched people rush past her in their own business, and she struck her tongue out in victory. She could ignore them as much as she wanted to because she wasn't a beggar anymore!-<p>

"Och my, och my…"

Tetsuko blinked.

"I'm sure I left my bag somewhere around here… Where could it be now?"

Someone was in trouble.

Even if she could ignore usual people, she should help anyone in trouble. Her Papa and Levy were helping many people, and… She wanted to do so, too. Her papa was doing his best, and she would, too! Even if she had no experience in such case!

Determination filled her eyes, and she looked to her right, ready to shout she was going to help-

Nobody was there.

"…"

Her blank face soon was a frightened one. _Somebody must have kidnapped the person in trouble! Now it was in even bigger one!_

"I'm going to save you!" She yelled, running where she thought the voice could be. She had to do it quick, she decided. Or maybe she shouldn't? Maybe the bad guys will wait for her and then it will be a spectacular enter?

Bad guys didn't seemed to be the patient type. So she run. And run. And heard the voice again.

"Somebody must have stolen it…"

It belonged to a tiny old man standing in the centre of the street. So he was okay? He was!

_Or maybe that was an ambush and he was the bait?_

"I'm going to save you!" She shouted again, running toward the surprised man. She surprised him even more, stopping five meters away with a shocked expression, and then running away to a nearby corner and hiding behind it.

_If he was a bait and she was going to save him, she was most likely that person they wanted to ambush! _She must run to Levy and call for help!

But Levy was so far away… And they could chase her too…

"Child, what are you doing?" Said the old man, walking slowly after her.

**THEY WERE CHASING HER! THEY MOVED THE BAIT! SHE WAS RIGHT, AFTER ALL!**

She screamed and decided she needed to vanish - bent down and cover your face, and nobody sees you.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

_They saw her._ Words wouldn't describe how doomed she was unless she thought quick…

What did the mages used against bad guys? Magic. Magic was… a weapon. Levy said that.

A weapon. Get a weapon and beat up the bad guys, rescue the bait, and help him with his problem.

She altered it to: get a weapon to scare them, and run away when they are distracted.

"H-Hello-"

_"ARGH!"_ She roared at the tiny man, what made him jump in surprise. Before he could react she ran to a pile of unused sticks and grabbed a long, thick one, before coming back and roaring.

"What are you doing?"

"Where are they hiding?"

"Who?"

"The people that want to ambush me! Tell me!"

"A-ambush?" The old man shivered.

"Yes! They are here somewhere!"

"We have to run, child! Quick!"

"Okay!"

As she ran with the man she couldn't help but feel proud. She completed her plan and managed to rescue the bait!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for warning me, child. You're really brave and smart that you warned me, despite it was you who was targeted."<p>

"Thank you."

"Now, would you like to help me a little? I lost my bag, and I searched every place I have been to today."

"Ok! I'll start immediately!"

"Och, right, I had my money and some ham I brought today in it. I was on my way home to eat it for dinner when I lost it. The bag was orange and had flower patterns on it. It belongs to my wife."

Tetsuko was off already, her mind filled with anger. Somebody stole a bag with flowers for his wife (Or were they flowers from his wife? Or just flowers?), ham that could be used in making delicious sandwiches and made the old man search for it instead of having his well earned-dinner! And such people did exist? They were the worst!

"Woof!" Something called out to her, and she turned around to see a doggie. She was ready to tell it to go away because she was busy, but then she saw a puppy next to it.

It was orange, fluffy and _adorable_. Every single thought evaporated from her mind as she bent down on her knees to pet it. The puppy was really soft... She really wanted now to have her own puppy she could cuddle and hug and to walk around with it. But it should be much cuter. Much, much cuter.

She raised her head at the doggie to ask if she had more puppies and if she would share. But instead she found herself eye to eye with a growling Rottweiler.

It was black, scary, and it _wasn't_ Gajeel.

She inched away from it, what made the growl deeper. She inched closer, but now it barked. She decided inching away was a better idea. With right hand on the ground she felt a stick. A weapon.

It was now or never!

Tetsu roared and jumped, smacking the dog on its jaw with as much strength as she could find. It growled and jumped closer, but for doing so she hit it again in fear. And again. And again. The animal barked, and she barked back, but it ended up as a squeak.

And then it ran away, leaving her on wobbling legs and her pride at its peak. She chased it slowly, shouting that it's a coward.

And then she tripped on an orange bag with flower pattern and got a face-first into the cobblestones.

_Deadline: 9 minutes_

* * *

><p>"And I found that bag, but it had no ham inside anymore." She ended explaining, still trying to catch her breath. Her face hurt a little, but otherwise she was fine. The bag was given back, and she managed to run to the guild just in time.<p>

Levy bit her lip, looking at Lily, who looked back. Punishment or not?

"She did stupid things, but we should assume it's just how she is. And she did help that man."

"She could get better injuries then just a bump."

"Well, it's not like she'll be unharmed while living here, near the guild. There is a chance that she'll go on real missions sometime in her life, too."

"Lily."

"Just tell her to look out in the future, and not to cry if she'll get wounded from such plays. Wendy was a dragon slayer when she was five, and Tetsu is seven. She'll do fine."

"I guess… It's not like I can really forbid running around or anything."

"Gajeel would listen to your opinion, I'm sure of it."

Levy blushed.

"Let's send him a letter. He would love to know as early as possible that his daughter is capable of beating up an aggressive dog with a two-meter long stick."

* * *

><p>I feel like I went OOC for my own character. Well, I watched too much cartoons filled with idiots. Forgive me.<p>

I tried to be funny, but I guess it doesn't really work. Also, I do plan on adding a furry I imagined in the story at some point (But not now). Thank you for all of your support, special thanks to _undisi_ .

English isn't my first language, deal with it.

I beg for reviews.

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	7. Pet

Hi there! I'm in totally different part of my country after four hours of sleep and I'm dying from tiredness, but I update this for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"What day is today?"<p>

"27'th of July."

"Really, papa?"

"Yeah."

"So it's a really special day!"

"...Why?"

"Because today is my birthday!"

Gajeel took a spit take and started chocking. Tetsuko stared at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't knew?"

"H-how was i supposed to? Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"W-Well... I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You got the idea wrong, kid."

"Och."

"..."

"..."

"So what would you want for a present?"

"You are going to get me a present?"

"Most people do stuff like giving things to people who have birthday."

"Och."

"..."

"..."

"So what do you want?"

"I-I don't know! I got so many things already... It's hard to choose now..."

"But there have to be something you want. Think about it."

"Okay..."

Tetsuko closed her eyes and bit her lip, thinking about things she wanted with a troubled face. What would it be?

"I want..." She started, like it would give her a clue. Something clicked and the door opened revealing Lily and Levy.

"Hello, Gajeel-"

"Hi."

"I want… a furry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence stretched between the four as Levy titled her head to the side.

"Gajeel~kun, what is going on?"

Iron dragon laughed.

"Birthday is going on."

* * *

><p><em>"What furry exactly do you want? A cat? A fish? Not to mention, it's not even a furry…"<em>

_"I don't know. But I want it to be cute."_

_"How cute?"_

_"The cutest."_

_"…Fine."_

Gajeel felt like he was searching for a cat again. It wasn't exactly the best feeling, and now it was stronger than ever as he walked around with the ever-present bookworm trying to recall every shop with pets and magic pets they knew. Urgh, he hated it… But he wouldn't just leave Levy alone. Plus, he had to help if he wanted to be the best dad in the world.

They couldn't buy anything for the said pet ether, since they didn't knew its size or needs. A collar? An aquarium? They could only stare dumbly around, breaking their brains for ideas. Marble street came to the view, white walls reflecting sunshine. Levy assumed it will be nice to ask George for an advice, and was soon standing before an old, bald man.

"Well, there is no pet shop here. If you want a really rare creatures go to Hargeon. There is a shop owned by my friend's grandson. He is said to tame even war hounds, so he would surely own something cute and pretty." He answered after a while, scratching his beard thoughtfully. Levy thanked and turned around, and Gajeel swore he saw the man blink to him in understanding.

Hargeon was two hours away by the fastest train. They spend twenty minutes running to the station and buying the tickets. The train would arrive within fifteen minutes or so, and they made themselves comfortable on a bench nearby, hiding in the shadow of the building and looking at the sweating crowds with mild satisfaction.

The afternoon was horribly hot, more than thirty degrees. Gajeel took off his coat and rolled it up, putting it in Levy's red bag with her permission. Crickets were playing and pigeons were flying around.

"It's weird a little, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Tetsuko. Her presence. The fact we're working hard just to make her happy."

"…It is weird. But hell, I like it. I like to be the best at everything."

"And you are."

"You think so?"

"She's the happiest kid in the world. It's impossible not to with the way she smiles to everyone!"

"…"

She looked at him, wondering if she said something wrong. But he was just sitting, watching her like he just realized something.

"You know." He muttered, not moving his eyes off her. "That really means a lot to me."

Levy blushed and looked away, and somebody shouted that he sees the train.

* * *

><p>The ride was quick and comfy, because they managed to get their own places with shade in the most empty car. Levy was telling her face to stop blushing, because the fact, that across from her sat a very muscular, shirtless dragon slayer she had a crush on, send every drop of blood into her head. God, she was going to act like Juvia if she won't get a grip on herself. Upon arriving to the city even bigger than Magnolia they went off to search for the shop George informed them about.<p>

Levy once again felt like she entered the shop with antiques, but it lasted only for few seconds before a giant owl to her right send out a shriek that made her jump ten feet in the air and grip the arm of dragon slayer like her life mattered on it. He stared at her for a second, before realizing that the owl was just a hatchling of the species Mystgun was riding on. She didn't even asked how did he knew it.

The shop was filled with creatures like this, mostly newborn so the person that brought one could raise it, otherwise few species like war hounds could harm their owners. It was greatly packed up, and Levy thought that Bisca would be delighted with all those animals around.

War hounds were there. Even if they were cute little puppies she knew they would be dangerous if angered. Their eyes shined in the darkness of the shop with such colors like green, red, or light blue, and they were all black and round. She hesitated before letting go of her friend and coming closer to look at them. A striped white cat in the next cage hissed with jealousy and she recognized it as snow Eiline (A/N: Eis means ice in some language and I added feline to it), snow manipulation animal. She had to suppress a gasp of surprise at such a rare creature. Well, Hell's lambs were as much surprising. Looking completely adorable and defenseless they were very loyal and could change into burning demons.

Gajeel met the owner and greeted him. His name was Diego Windrunner and he started talking about the silver feathers of the owl that scared the Script mage, but he waved the information away and asked about cutest creatures he had.

"Cute and dangerous?"

"No, something more like cute and unusual."

Diego stared at the Script mage for a second.

"For her?"

"No. For the kid."

"Are you two-"

Gajeel blushed with annoyance "NO, for a kid, and she's helping."

"Oooch. Well, look around and search for the one you'll like. Just watch out at the ones at the back room."

Iron dragon nodded and walked further into the shop, shaking his head and collecting his thoughts. Script mage joined him seconds later.

"What did you find?"

"War hounds, but they may be really dangerous, big and they need a proper training. Won't work since you're away all the time and I have no experience with something like that."

"Lily-"

"He'll get eaten. I found Eiline, but they're horribly expensive later, all the fur brushing, polishing their two biggest fangs, and they get enormous later, too. And hell's lamb will scare her for sure."

"Those things scare even me. But don't tell anyone."

"And there are Griffins, Phoenixes, and little fur balls with dragonfly wings called Sporebugs, but they're too small and will run away."

He opened the door to the back quickly and turned around to face her, nodded and turned around again.

"So we search for something the size of a big cat that is cute and we have only few hours for this-"

_Glomp_

Gajeel felt something soft cling to his face and almost collapsed, instincts taking over. He grabbed that thing and hurled it to the ground as fast as he could, gasping for air and looking at the opponent.

The opponent was looking back at him with its small ruby red eyes. It was a rodent/cat/something, it seemed, but before he could look closed it launched itself on Levy, who seemed to be frozen in place.

However, she didn't shook it off. She just raised her hands and gently wrapping them around the creature pulled it off her face. And scratched it. And squealed.

"You're so cute! Isn't it cute, Gaj- what are you doing?"

Gajeel found himself pressed in the furthest corner of the room, trying to be small. "It's not cute, i-idiot! It's moe! And it attacked me!"

"…"

Levy stared at the Iron Dragon for a while, before making a small 'o' with her mouth. Moe wasn't cute, it was moe. And guys like him hated moe. Feared it. If they ever turned moe they would fall into eternal shame, or other things like that. It was weird, but they believed it.

And the rodent **was** moe. It had a long body, most of it being a thick tail with messy end. It had seventeen black stripes on it, and the rest was white. It had four small, round paws with pink undersides and was like a pillow.

It's head was round and white, with black gem on it, red eyes, and turned 'v' expression. From it came a pair of pointy ears, and from those a pair of black wings with semicircle bottom and gems at the end. From each semicircle came a feather – black, white, black, and so on – six semicircles.

And it let out a "_Kyuun._" To make everything better. And then it was being hugged by her squealing person.

Diego inched away from them and closer to the Iron Dragon. "I'll assume you'll be forced to take that one."

"Y-Yeah…" Gajeel nodded, shaking a little.

"Just so you know, that hug was a sign of friendship."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a basked for free so you won't suffer."

"Thanks."

Levy let go of the rodent and it once again attached itself to his face. Guess he'll have to endure it now.

"Och, and so you know, It's called Makuramon. And it's female."

He pretended he didn't hear that one.

* * *

><p>Tetsuko felt her mouth hit the floor with a <em>bang. <em>She looked down on her present, and back to her Papa and Levy. Then she let out a shriek and hugged them as hard as she could, and then hugged her new pet, who hugged her back in its own way. They were the best! The best caretakers in the world!

"So…" Levy smiled. "How are you going to call it?"

"Kyofu" Stated Gajeel and Script mage doubled over.

_What the hell was wrong with those names!_

* * *

><p>Kyofu means fear, but I wanted something even more scary and wrote terror.<p>

**Kyofu again.**

And Makura_mon_ means Pillow_mon_, yaaaay! :3

I originally started to write a beach episode, but I suddenly changed location and was bored, making this happen. I'm proud of it, really. The beach episode will be next, but there may be some fillers, too.

And I'll have to rewrite it with Kyo. ^^;;;;

**All those weird things like snow cat or flying spore, as well as lamb, belong to me. **Deal with it. If you'll want to use them in your stories, inform me about it.

I would love to thank undisi for his review. **Thank you for your support!**

**Sorry for all grammar errors.**

And guess what Gajeel thought of Levy. I bet you won't answer right! But still, try. PM me!

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


	8. Fluff

Okay guys, after those lightyears, i updated this short chapter ^^;;;; It's actually two little stories, and i would love to say that yes, the second one is REALLY important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Routine<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gajeel thought about his routines. It was weird that they changed so quickly. Really.<p>

After joining he would sleep as much as he wanted. Then wake up, go to kitchen and eat something metal, because metal didn't smell and rot, and every non-metal edible thing in his dirty, messy house would do that eventually. Then he would come back to his bedroom and lay there being bored. And then take a mission at the guild.

_Mission, guild where nobody liked him, boredom. Mission, guild, boredom. Mission, mission, boredom, mission, guild. Brain death._

When his cat joined the world was like… In a new light. His house was clean. He was going to the guild to eat breakfast. Warm food. Good food. Talking. He could hug his cat when he wanted.

His routine changed.

_Mission with his cat, guild and his cat, his cat. Mission, cat, guild, cat, cat, cat._

Pantherlily really had the patience of a saint. Maybe because he was a general.

After the S-class Levy changed too. They sometimes talked. Talked. Talked more. Fought in a bar fight together. Won. Talked, talked, walked around, actually went on a mission. Went on another mission. And one more, with his cat.

Took longer missions, with his cat. Then without him. Not like he didn't want him around, but Lily enjoyed freedom as much as his company. And he could see his Queen.

_Cat, Levy, Cat, Levy, Levy, Guild, Cat, Levy, Levy and cat. Mission with Levy. Missions with Levy and Lily. Levy._

And then her. Tetsuko. The best kid he met in his life. His kid. _His daughter._

Now his house was sparkling. He ate home. Metal and warm food. Good food. Levy came. Whenever he needed her, and when he did not, she was there. Laughed. Smiled. Not like she didn't do it before, but now she was only smiling and laughing.

No fear. No hate.

He loved her. He loved the kid. She loved the kid. And Lily. The cat was proud of him. Helped him. He loved the cat. He loved the guild too.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love…_

People say love makes you happy.

He was the happiest person in the whole goddamn world, then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butterfly<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tetsuko sat on the stairs to her house with her amazing pet on her lap, sleeping in the warm sunlight.<p>

Her ears were hanging down to the dirty stairs, so the girl gently lifted them up and placed neatly at the sides of the Mon's body.

Then she counted her stripes, tracing her fingers over them. They were black and noticeably warmer than the rest of Kyo's body.

Then she stared. First around, at the colorful world around. Then at her pet and her belly lifting up with small breaths. Then at her toes. She woke up her pet and cheerfully decided that they'll go on a walk.

Walking around barefoot was fun. The sun was out in all its glory, and there were small white clouds around it; the perfect weather. The grass was soft and walking tough it was somewhat refreshing. Kyofu let out a small _"Kyuun"_ and followed the seven-year-old in short bounces, her tail raised high to prevent getting all green. Soon, the two were racing to a tree.

It was a perfect tree. It was big, old, and had a hole in it. It's leaves and flowers smelled really pretty, and there were colorful butterflies around it in the early summer.

Sadly, it wasn't early summer anymore. There were no more butterflies, but… Perhaps she could check it out. Maybe one, small, blue butterfly didn't left to colder areas yet. Maybe it thought that it was cold enough here, in the shadow of the hole?

She had to check it out. She changed directions and hummed happily to herself, when a horrible idea struck her like a thunder.

Maybe the butterfly was thinking about leaving right now?

Her red hair flared in the sun as she broke into the fastest run she could manage. There was no time to lose! If it did, she would not catch it in time!

Kyofu was left behind, letting out a _"Kyuun"_ and following the girl on her own slow peace. She would catch up eventually.

The redhead stopped running when she reached the tree. With the last of her remaining strength she looked up… And found nothing.

The butterfly left.

Tears started leaking from her eyes as she sobbed pathetically. It wasn't fair! She was running as fast as she could! Wasn't it fast enough?

The butterfly was mean. It must have been it. It watched her, and then laughed and flied away. More tears appeared – she didn't like being laughed at. It made her remember all those mean people back then, on the streets. They laughed at her fate.

And all those people were now that mean butterfly. And there was no Gajeel to scare them or beat them to a pulp. She was alone.

Anger flared up in her whole being and stopped the tears. If there was no Gajeel here, she would do this herself. Like with the dog.

"Show yourself!" She shouted to the tree. It didn't had any effect – not even one leaf moved. Taking a deep breath, she felt something. So she opened her mouth.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She roared. Kyofu, who made her way to the tree fell on her back and stared at her.

And then, the mean butterfly showed itself.

It walked to her from the hole, and then flied up in direction of a clearing, it's wings reflecting in the sunlight.

She chased it. It didn't responded, randomly flying up and down above her head, running away from her grasp when she tried to catch it. It pissed her off.

It lasted this way for few minutes. Tetsuko soon grew too angry and too tired to chase it anymore. It really, horribly tired her, and it was _**weird. **_The butterfly then started to fly higher and higher, _and higher, __and higher_, and her head spinned and Kyofu's _"Kyuun"_ came to her ears funny.

In the last attempt she pointed her finger at the spark above her head and yelled:

"Come back here!"

And then she fell on her butt with spinning eyes. Somewhere beside her an object fell to the ground with a metallic _'cling'_ and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>"…Tetsu!"<p>

"Uhhh…"

The air was cold. When she opened her eyes she saw two **really** concerned faces and the violet sky.

"Tetsuko!" Levy gently sat down next to her and lifted the seven-year-old on her knees. "Are you alright?"

"I am… just… tired." Redhead muttered, rubbing her eyes. What happened? She didn't remember anything…

Kyofu sat on her lap and stared at her before letting out a _"Kyuun"._ Gajeel sighed and sat with his back against Levy's.

"You were tired and passed out, huh? When we came back Kyo was sitting at the stairs. She didn't launch itself on us, just started walking here, and it was weird. So we followed her and found you here on the ground."

Levy smiled. "She is really smart."

"Of course she is." Muttered Tetsuko sleepily. She had a weird dream. Dragons danced with butterflies.

"What happened to you? How did you ended up like this?"

"I can't remember."

Gajeel looked at the Redhead. Her yellow eyes were emptied from its usual shine. Something was off about her.

And she smelled different. But it must have been an effect of sleeping for six hours by this disgustingly sweet tree.

"You look tired." Levy whispered softly. "Let's go home, so you'll rest, okay?"

"Okay."

The group stood up and started walking. Gajeel sighed and stretched – he had a hard day on a mission with bookworm, so he was going to happily rest, too – when something crushed under his foot. He cursed and crouched to rip a piece of metal from his shoe, and looked at it briefly before throwing behind him.

Fucking metal butterfly hairpin.

* * *

><p>...aaand this is it. I hope you like it. ^^;;;;<p>

I think i'm slowly going fluffy, compared to the first chapters, but i think people like fluff alot. Plus, if writing spree will catch me there may be some really good chapters (no fluff, too, i guess.). I actually planned them.

Also, for those who think Tetsu is a little weird, i must say she's 7. And she have a habit of jumping to strange conclusions, but i like her that way.

And she'll eventually snap out of it.

* * *

><p><em>I <strong>BEG for reviews<strong>, guys. Seriously, nobody except undisi (I really thank him for that) reviews this thing, and i get lazy and don't write. Meh._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

_~HeartGold12_


End file.
